


Release

by Seblainer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Post-Hell Sam Winchester, SPN - Freeform, Sassy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Sam the release his soul needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to everyone who reads and reviews! :]

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Release  
Characters: Sam and Castiel  
Pairing: Sassy [Sam/Castiel]  
Rating/Warnings: Rated PG, AU and Slash warning.  
Summary: Castiel gives Sam the release his soul needs.  
Disclaimer: I don't own SPN, the characters or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for doing a wonderful job betaing and to everyone who reads and reviews!  
Words: 508 words without title and ending.

*Release* Drabble

Ever since Sam had returned from Hell, it had been a constant battle for him to be able to remain stable, both physically and mentally.

It didn't help that his head hurt on a constant basis, the pain just like when he used to have visions from the freaky powers that Azazel had given him.

It was so bad that more often than not, it brought him to his knees on the dingy floor of whatever motel room he inhabited, and each time he couldn't stop the cry of pain that left his lips.

Not that it mattered. His cries of pain went unheard, as they had for the last two years. Dean was dead again, having been in a car accident of all things. There was no one to hear his painful cries or offer him comfort and that fact had him shutting down more and more every single day.

As Sam sat silently on the floor, his back against the single bed in the room, he rested his head in his hands. The pain was getting to be too much and not for the first time, he considered calling for Cas to see if the angel would come and help him.

After a moment though, Sam shook the thought away and immediately reached for his gun when he felt the presence of someone else in his motel room. He grabbed the gun and turning to face what he expected to be an attack, Sam froze, as Castiel stood before him in all his angelic glory.

"Cas, help me. Kiss me and then help me," Sam managed, finally able to voice the thoughts he had had for over a year, though the words scraped his throat on the way out.

At the sight of the angel, Sam was close to collapsing when Castiel kissed him quickly and gently on the lips. Sam welcomed the feeling of being safe when Castiel ended the kiss, then took hold of him as the darkness finally won and overtook him.

Castiel looked down at the man in his arms and decided that he would do for Sam Winchester the only thing he could, which was to give the young man the release his mind and body needed.

He set Sam down on the single bed and then laid a gentle hand on the young man's chest. Moments later the younger man's breathing ceased and his chest stopped moving for the final time.

Castiel removed his hand from Sam's chest and was surprised when a tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek. "Goodbye, Sam. I hope you enjoy Heaven. Your family's waiting for you and so is your best friend, Jessica. Take care of them and let them take care of you."

Castiel forced himself to calm down and he picked up Sam's body and flew away. He knew that the day would come when he and Sam would see each other in Heaven, but sadly, that day was not today. Until then, Castiel would watch and wait for the only man who made him feel truly alive, the man he loved.

The end.


End file.
